Fate's Child
by killer-fever
Summary: Yao learns first hand that caring for someone can easily be your ultimate downfall. AU
1. Chapter 1

The area that Yao was staying in was quiet. It seemed that not even the birds ha come out of their rest to face the new spring that was slowly seeping in. The slowly melting snow crunched under Yao's snow boots as he walked through the field to the small house on the other side of the valley. He needed to see his master today.

It took maybe an hour at most but Yao arrived at his master's home. He stepped up the stairs and took off his boots, slipping into the sandals that were provided at the door. He realized that the sandals were a little small. He was growing fast. Yao realized that it wouldn't be long before he began to sprout into puberty like his master told him he would some day.

Yao shook his head and went to find his master. His search was short. His master was in the garden where Yao usually did his training. He was standing as still as a statue and staring at the sky. His hard black eyes looked at the clouds like they were waiting for something big to happen. His long white beard and hair swayed slightly in the rising wind as did his robes. Yao waited minutes. Hours. Finally, an entire day passed and still his master did not move. Yao knew that his master knew he was there. He was confused as to why he hasn't turned around to acknowledge him.

"Master, aru," Yao finally said.

His master's tired eyes fell onto Yao at that moment.

"Yao," his master said.

"Yes, Master, aru?" Yao asked.

"I need you to do something for me," his master replied.

"What is it, aru?" Yao asked.

His master stared at him for a long time. He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. He walked up to Yao and ruffled the young boy's already tussled hair.

"I'll tell you later. Now's not the time. Now's not the place. You'll find out when it is most important," he replied.

He began to walk away. Yao turned and watched as he looked like he had difficulty getting up the steps into the house. He was getting rather old. But, Yao wasn't fooled. He knew that the old man could still easily kill an entire army if he had too.

"Master, aru!" Yao shouted out.

Yao's master turned to him.

"I want to leave this place, aru," Yao said.

His master looked at him for a good ten seconds.

"You will leave. No now though," he said.

Yao said nothing. His master slowly slipped into the house. Yao looked at the ground for a few seconds, his eyes following a bug in the snow. His gaze turned to the sky above him. He silently wished for a way out. A way to spread his wings and fly away.

*

Yao sat down next to him master's bed, watching as, right before his eyes, his master lay dying. It was the year 800 and Yao was scared that he would be left with nothing to wonder the earth until he died just like his master. His master had not awoken in what seemed like forever. Yao was half expecting him ot just die without a single word shared between the two. But, his master seemed determined to talk to Yao for that last time and opened his eyes.

"Yao," he muttered, his voice already fading into the cold night.

"What is it, aru?" Yao asked.

"I have a mission for you," his master answered.

"What, aru?" Yao asked.

"I could not live long enough to do it myself but you'll be able too. You see, there is a boy that will be born any century now. He lies in the north and you must find him. For the sake of the land," Yao's master said.

Yao blinked in confusion.

"A boy? How exactly am I to find this boy? And how exactly am I to be alive when he is born?" Yao asked.

His master lightly touched Yao's cheek and smiled.

"Yao. You have a gift. You're immortal," he said.

"Immortal? You must be joking, aru. That can't be possible," Yao said.

"But, it is. You will stop aging once you're fully grown. But, you must find this boy. He is the key to the future," Yao's master said.

"What is so important about this boy?" Yao asked.

"In another few centuries the kingdom to the north and the kingdom to the west will have a large war. This war will almost rip away the very foundations of the world. The boy is the key to stop it all. He has special powers for he is the son of the two most powerful gods in this worlds and the next," Yao's master replied.

"How am I to find this boy?" Yao asked.

"All you must do is feel it in your heart," his master muttered.

Yao's eyes began to prickle with unshed tears. He could barely hear his master talking. He knew that the time was slowly coming and he didn't want to be here to see it. But, his master had insisted that he stay saying that he wanted to die with someone there with him. So, Yao settled on falling asleep.

When Yao awoke it was dark outside. He didn't know how long he slept but he knew it was time to get up and travel. He didn't even look at his master to see if he was dead or not. He didn't want to know. So, with a heavy heart, Yao walked away from the house on the valley hill and made his way to the north where he would find his destiny as his master foretold.

*

Wow, this is epic fail. This has got to be one of the worst beginnings to a story that I've ever had. It sucks so much and it's so short. I hate it. I promise I'll redo this and post it again. For now though, I'm leaving it the way it is. But, god it sucks!!!!! Well, I promise it will get better from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Yao sighed as he stared up at the sky. The stars were bright and the moon was full but Yao felt cold and empty inside. Even though he didn't see his master dead, he knew that he was. It brought Yao to tears. No matter how hard he tried to be strong he just couldn't help it.

Yao sighed and wiped his face of the burning water that was cascading form his eyes. He fixed his pack of supplies and continued walked. He suggested that it may take a couple days to get to the Kingdom of the North. He immediately wondered what the kingdom would hold in store for him. What wonders and strange things that Yao couldn't possibly think of.

Yao was correct when he guessed that it would take a couple of days. Almost two weeks and finally he felt the change. It was more a feeling than anything but he knew it was a change. The kingdom that Yao was from was a pleasant kingdom that rarely had any fighting

The feel of this kingdom was very different. It felt, as soon as you stepped into it, like there was blood everywhere. It was snowing as well. There was snow everywhere. It was pure white but Yao had a feeling that if he traveled any father the snow would be stained red. Yao shivered as a cold wind swept through the air. Yao felt sick. The wind carried the scent of death, destruction, and malice. Yao shook his head and kept walking.

It was a week in the harsh cold conditions when he finally saw smoke rising from a hill. The first thought that came to his head was a nice shelter. He was quick to get to the hill. When he got to the top of the hill, the smile on his face faded away. His eyes widened in horror.

The smoke he had seen had come from a huge fire that was just being extinguished by the falling snow. The houses in the small village were all either burned to the ground or damaged beyond repair. There were bodies too. Lots of them. All dead. Yao couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the town. The bodies were of all kinds. Men, women, children, even animals weren't spared. Yao felt sick. He knew that he shouldn't stay in this village but it was getting dark and he needed shelter. So, Yao picked a random house and settled into the living room.

The living room was small and had a small fireplace. There were still a few logs in there and a small pile next to the fireplace waiting to be burned. Yao set his stuff down and lit the fire. He tried to get the image of red snow and dead bodies out of his mind as he tried to sleep but it was hard. He knew that as soon as he slept he was going to have nightmares about it.

'Don't let it bother you,' Yao's master's voice called in Yao's mind.

Yao remembered the first time he had heard that phrase. It was when he was very young. Maybe five. His master had ordered him to go into the woods and capture a bunny, so, he had. He brought the bunny home and right before Yao's young eyes, he killed it. Yao had cried.

'Don't let it bother you,' Yao's master said.

It took a little bit but Yao got over it just fine. He could see animals dead without having a mental lock down, but, seeing people like that was way different. Yao shook his head and thought instead of his own kingdom. The cherry blossoms and the birds chirping and the babies crying…

Wait…

Yao shot up and looked around. He heard it. There was a crying sound. It was a baby. Yao knew it. He stood form his bed on the floor and looked around. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound. Upstairs. Yao quickly found the stairs and climbed them. He found a hallway with the dead body of a nurse leaning against the wall. Yao walked past, trying not to let it bother him and came to a room. When he opened the door he covered his mouth with his hand. Inside was an entire family. Slaughtered.

There were two women and three men. The first woman had long blond hair and a ribbon. Her throat was cut open. The second woman was shot in the head and had short blond hair and blue eyes that were lifeless and glazed over. The first man had glasses and blond hair and looked like he bled to death from a wound in his side. The second man was actually a young boy who had soft features permanently frozen with wide eyes and mouth agape with blood dripping form the corner. The last man seemed to be staring directly at Yao and had blood smeared all over his face from a gun shot wound to the forehead. In the third man's arms was a small bundle. In the bundle was a baby.

Yao was hesitant but the baby was crying and in trouble. He stepped forward and slowly removed the man's arms from the bundle. The scent of death was strong and made Yao want to heave. He held back the urge and moved the man's arms. Just as he was about to lift the baby, his arm was grabbed. Yao screamed and kicked at whatever grabbed him.

When he looked he saw that the man who he thought was dead from blood loss was actually alive. Barely, but alive.

"Are you alright, aru?" Yao asked.

The man was breathing heavily and was very pale. He tried to grab onto Yao. His lips kept moving. Not being able to make any sounds but Yao didn't need him too. He knew exactly what the man was saying.

'Help me. Help me.'

Yao acted quickly, moving the man from the pile of bodies and carrying him down the steps. He used all of his medical expertise to do the best he could do. After that was all done, the man had fainted again. Yao wasn't sure if the man would make it but he knew that he needed to get that baby now. So, he retrieved the baby and brought it back down to the living room.

The baby was very small and had short blondish grey hair. His eyes were closed in his crying and he wasn't really wearing anything under the cloth. Yao was quick to try and make the baby stop crying. He tried to give it food but the baby ignored that, so Yao tried letting it play with something he had in his pack but that didn't really work either. Yao was just about out of ideas when the baby took matters into his own hands and grabbed Yao's long ponytail. It yanked really hard and made Yao yelp in pain.

"That was mean, aru," Yao muttered.

But, he didn't stop the baby. He saw that the baby had stopped crying and was now staring up at Yao with large violet eyes. Yao couldn't help but smile a bit. The baby began to chew on the tip of Yao's ponytail as he stared up into Yao's charcoal eyes.

Yao walked around with the baby for a little bit. He made a makeshift diaper and took the blanket he usually used to wrap up the baby in. It turned out that the cloth that the baby was wrapped in was a very long scarf. Maybe twenty or so feet long. It was faded bad. Yao decided that he would use this scarf on his journey.

It was well over a few hours when stirring finally arose form the young man that Yao had saved. He turned his head to the side, shifted, then opened his eyes. They were a brilliant blue color. He groaned in pain.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I don't know, aru. But, I saved you," Yao replied.

The young man snapped his head to look at Yao. He tried to sit up and scoot away. He seemed very scared of Yao. Yao stood and held up his hands in defense.

"Don't be scared, aru. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

The young man said nothing and just stared at Yao with wide eyes. They both stayed like that for a little bit in silence. The silence was broken by the baby beginning to cry from the spot on the broken down couch that Yao had set it on. Yao began to walk to it but the young man was quick for being severely injured and grabbed the baby, holding it as far away form Yao as it would go.

"You shouldn't be moving, aru. You'll open that wound," Yao said.

Only then did the young man seem to notice his current situation and held his side with one hand. The hand was covered in blood very easily. When the young man saw this he turned his scared eyes to Yao. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the young man fell over. He was out cold. Yao took the crying baby and soothed it back to sleep before picking up the young man and putting him in front of the fireplace. He changed his bandages.

It was a few days later when the young man was able to wake up and not be scared by seeing Yao. He was still very protective of the baby and wouldn't let Yao touch it but he wasn't staying away from Yao anymore. They young man was right now having his wound looked at while he was holding the baby. Yao looked up at him.

"What's your name, aru?" He asked.

The young man looked at him. He was silent for a few moments.

"Eduard," he finally replied.

"Eduard," Yao repeated.

Eduard nodded.

"I'm Yao, aru," Yao said.

Eduard nodded. They elapsed into silence again. It was a few minutes before Yao decided to speak again.

"Eduard. What happened here, aru?" He asked.

Eduard was silent for a few minutes. He seemed very reluctant to say anything on the matter at all. But, he sighed.

"We were attacked. My brothers and sisters and me. Our entire village was taken by surprise. It was Alfred's men. Alfred's army had come and attacked us. They trapped people in their houses and burned them. They took all of our food and killed our people. Me, being the oldest of the family tried to keep everyone together and safe so I brought them upstairs and locked the door. It didn't work though. Ivan's crying gave us away and they burst through the door easily. I thought I was surely dead until you came and rescued me. Thank you, by the way. I'm sorry I was mean. I thought you were one of Alfred's men coming to finish the job," Eduard said.

"No problem, aru. I'm glad I could help out," Yao said, tying off the last of the bandages.

"You saved me and Ivan's life. There's no way I can repay you for this," Eduard said.

"His name is Ivan, aru?" Yao asked.

Eduard nodded.

"He's my brother's son. Although they don't look a thing alike," he said.

Yao nodded. He went over to the fire and threw in another piece of the wood. He looked outside the window and saw that the beginning of beams of sun were coming from the horizon. He sighed and turned back to the room, yawning. Yao shivered when he stretched. The cold from the outside was seeping into the room, even with the fire on and blazing. Yao and Eduard ended up sleeping next to each other with Ivan between them for the next few nights.

The two stayed in that house, waiting for Eduard's wounds to heal enough that he could move around and not have a risk of opening it up. Eduard thanked Yao nearly everyday but still, he barely let Yao hold little Ivan. After a few days, Eduard was fine and could now go off on his own if he so chose. Yao decided that now might be the time to search for the boy him master had told him about. Yao sighed. He didn't even know what the boy was supposed to look like.

"I'm going to leave now, aru. You and Ivan will be fine, right?" Yao asked.

Eduard said nothing. Yao looked up at him from the floor. Eduard was looking at him.

"What, aru?" Yao asked.

"You can say no if you want, but, I want to come with you. You know, to repay you for all that you've done for me and Ivan," Eduard said.

Yao was silent for a few moments. He contemplated the idea. He could use the company but on the other hand he didn't want any of the two to get hurt because of him. But, Yao supposed, they could very easily be hurt if they don't have someone there to protect them. Not that Yao wanted to be mean but Eduard didn't really look like he could defend himself that well, let alone protect Ivan.

"Alright, aru," Yao said.

"Really?" Eduard asked.

"Yeas, aru," Yao answered.

Eduard was quick to gather his things, actually giving Ivan to Yao willingly so he could get his things. Yao put the rest of his stuff away and sat on the small couch, holding Ivan in the little bundle that him and Eduard had given him. Ivan was awake and staring up at Yao with large violet eyes. Yao couldn't help but give Ivan a warm smile. Ivan laughed and clapped his hands together. Yao sighed and leaned back, laying Ivan on his chest. Yao felt content as he lay with Ivan and he was sure, by the way that he was clutching, Ivan was happy too.

After what felt like nearly eternity, Eduard came back. He didn't say anything about Yao holing Ivan and didn't take him away like he usually did which made Yao a little confused. He didn't spend much time on it though. Eduard and Yao both walked out of the house and tried to ignore the crimson snow and bodies. The cold was relentless but still they moved on.

Once at the top of the hill overlooking the village, Eduard stopped for a quick second. Yao didn't notice and kept walking. Eduard took one last longing look at the burned and ruined village, stained red with blood spilled in hate and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Yao and Eduard set out with little Ivan in tow. They had come across several more villages in pretty much the same state that Eduard's village was in. During this time frame, Yao and Eduard spent many nights talking and soon became good friends. Over the next few months, Yao had slowly been teaching little Ivan how to talk and walk. First in English then in his own traditional Chinese. Eduard didn't seem to mind.

A few years pass and Yao still has not found where this mysterious boy could be or even if he was born yet. He hadn't told Eduard anything about the mission. He felt like he could trust Eduard just not that much. You can never really tell who your true friends are until the most critical moments. That's what Yao's master had taught him and Yao planned to stick to it.

As they traveled, they learned more about the rising tensions between the Kingdom to the West and the Kingdom to the North. Apparently this whole ordeal was stared many years ago with the princes, Prince Alfred and Prince Arthur. There was some kind of dispute and now it was turning into an all out war.

Alfred's men had attacked Arthur's numerous times and vice versa. They hated each other's guts and did anything in their power to make the other suffer, be it from physical or mental pain and suffering of their people. The both seemed to have no limit to the low blows that they could accomplish.

Many villages ended up much like Eduard's. It all made Eduard angry and it made Yao begin to feel a strange feeling deep inside of his chest. He didn't like the feeling. It was cold and chilling. Yao knew that in all the years he's been living he's never felt anything like this before. He tried to ignore it but the chill was much too strong.

"Yao, are you okay?" A little voice asked.

Yao looked down at the ground and saw Ivan staring up at him with those large beautiful violet eyes. He was chewing on a piece of thawing meat that Eduard had given him and only stopped when he talked. His eyes were laced with concern. Yao smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Ivan. I'm okay," he said.

Ivan saw right through him.

"Stop talking shit," he muttered.

Yao sighed and picked Ivan up, holding him on his hip (which Yao just noticed was perfect for holding little children).

"Ivan, that's not something someone your age should be saying," he said.

"Daddy says it all the time," Ivan muttered, continuing to chew on the meat.

Yao sighed again and kept walking. Eduard smiled back at the two and shifted the pack on his back so it would be a little easier to carry. They had stopped by the previous town and got a lot of supplies. The owner of the store told them they wouldn't reach another town for quite a while if they were lucky. It was dangerous as well. Alfred's soldiers had been spotted in the area. Both Eduard and Yao were worried about Ivan and his safety. They were secretly worried about each other but they didn't say anything about it.

Ivan soon fell asleep, leaning his head on Yao's chest, the thawing meat drooping out of his mouth. Yao couldn't help but smile and put the meat away for later. He quickened his step until he was walking next to Eduard. Eduard smiled at them.

"You guys are so cute," he said.

"Are you going to start calling me 'wife' now, because I think Ivan's almost called me 'mommy' twice now," Yao said.

They both laughed.

"You know what's strange though," Eduard said.

"Hm?" Yao asked.

"You two actually look like your meant to be. I mean, he just looks so natural in your arms," Eduard replied.

"You think so?" Yao asked.

"Absolutely," Eduard replied.

Neither talked for a little while more. Eventually, they came upon a forest where they could set up camp for the night. Eduard did all the setting up and Yao cooked their dinner over a large fire. Ivan was laying close to the fire so he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Eduard and Yao sat next to each other close enough to the fire to stay warm and far enough away so they wouldn't get burned.

Eduard had brought from the previous town a bottle of vodka and decided to break that out. He had at least a fourth while Yao only took little sips every now and again. They talked about their journey ahead and where they'd stop for good. They both decided to stop in a place that was war free and could be safe enough to raise a five year old little boy. Yao agreed immediately and promised that he wouldn't leave them until that place was found.

"What do you mean by, 'won't leave until'. Are you going somewhere important when we find a place?" Eduard asked.

Yao's head felt dizzy. He didn't have that much vodka, did he? He couldn't remember anymore. He reached for the bottle and took a long swing. He sighed and leaned his head on Eduard's shoulder.

"Well, you see. I'm from the kingdom to the South. My master sent me here in search of some mysterious boy that I'm suppose to protect. He's suppose to end some great conflict or something. Thing is, he didn't tell me the kid's name. He didn't tell me what the kid looked like or even if its been born yet. He just died. So, I came up here and found you and Ivan," Yao said.

"So, after we've found a suitable home, you're going to leave us? Just like that?" Eduard asked, sounding a little angry.

"Don't take it personally. I like Ivan. I like you too. I really like you," Yao replied.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Yao had wrapped his arms around Eduard's neck and made himself comfortable in Eduard's lap. In one of his hands he still held the vodka bottle. Eduard tried to reach for it but Yao held it as far away from him as he could. Eduard whined in protest. Yao covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and took a long swing again, this time not swallowing the burning liquid.

"What are you doing?" Eduard asked.

Yao shut him up by pressing his lips to Eduard's. Eduard gave a surprised sound, causing him to open his mouth. Yao took this opportunity to slip in the vodka he had kept in his mouth. Eduard drank it but didn't pull away when it was all gone. Yao didn't either. In fact, he pushed closer, gripping onto Eduard's shirt, not caring about the vodka anymore. Eduard didn't seem to care either, he wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and pulled him as tightly to his body as possible.

The kiss needed to break for lack of oxygen. Both men were panting, their breaths white from the cold winter air. Yao reached up and took off Eduard's glasses, staring deeply into those deep blue eyes.

"You can call me wife if you want to," Yao said.

Eduard nodded and pulled Yao in for another kiss. Clothes were shed and bodies melted together with heat and passion. Yao had never felt anything like it in his entire life but he loved the way it felt, being filled, being loved. It was warm in this chilling climate. It was warm and loving. Almost like back home. When it was all said and done, Yao and Eduard were laying by the fire, panting, sweating, sobering.

Eduard looked at Yao. Yao had his eyes closed and Eduard assumed that he must have fallen asleep. He cautiously wrapped an arm around Yao and brought him close to his chest. Yao pushed closer to Eduard's chest, feeling cold now that the warmth of love making was gone. Silence filled the area except for the crackling of the fire and Ivan's soft breathing.

"I meant what I said about leaving," Yao said, breaking the silence.

"I assumed," Eduard said.

The arm that was wrapped around Yao's waist moved up to play with the long black hair that was sprawled on Yao's chest. Eduard lightly kissed Yao's neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Yao muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You have a duty, don't you?" Eduard asked.

Yao didn't say anything but turned on his side so he was facing Eduard. Their eyes locked and they kissed lightly. They probably would have gone another round if they weren't so tired and knew that they had to travel far the next day, so they just laid there. The fire slowly began to seep into the night as did Yao and Eduard. Yao felt regret about leaving Eduard and Ivan when they were safe but he had something that needed to be done. Eduard understood. Or, at least, Yao thought he understood.

"You know, I think I might love you," Eduard muttered into Yao's neck where his lips were firmly making it clear that Yao's neck was his.

Yao said nothing and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've done it again *Anime Sweatdrop*. I know, I keep pairing up China with all the baltics but I can't help it! It just happened! It's like the stories are leading me to the pairings like they want me too! Don't worry, however, it won't last. In the next chap, Yao's going to leave and then come back when Ivan's a teenager. Then the Ivan/Yao loving will begin because that's what I want.

Also, please don't kill me for not updating Beautiful Monster and When the Innocence Dies. I'm working on them. For some reason, when a story goes good it gets ruined by awkwardness. Well, you know the drill, read review, tell me I suck. Talk to you later,

killerfever


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, Eduard and Yao became very close. They would often walk besides each other and sneak kisses when they thought that Ivan wasn't looking (which he was). They held each others hands and slept close to each other at night when a new camp was set up. Yao had even let Ivan start calling him mommy instead of Yao. Ivan seemed happy about that.

It was only a few months later, a week before Ivan's sixth birthday when they came across a small village off the map. The village was small and peaceful and never got involved with outside conflicts. Eduard knew that this was the place where him and Ivan would be staying. The village leader was nice enough to have a home built for the family. Both Eduard and Yao were grateful

Before the house was built Eduard, Ivan and Yao stayed in the village Inn. Eduard took Ivan out to play with the other young children in the village while Yao stayed inside their room. He was thinking. He always thought before making a major decision. Now, he had to decide on what he was going to do. He already promised that he would leave in search of that boy and he planned on it but, he had grown attached to both Eduard and Ivan.

Yao decided to at least stay until Ivan's birthday was over and the house built. He sighed and looked out the window at Eduard and Ivan. Eduard was standing off to the side while Ivan ran and played with three other kids his own age.

Eduard looked to the window where Yao was standing. He smiled and waved. Yao smiled and waved back. They both watched as Ivan played. The sun was soon setting.

Ivan was sent to bed after dinner and was told a short story by Yao to help him sleep. When that was done, Yao went to Eduard who was sitting on the edge of the other bed in the room and sat down next to him. There were only two beds in this room but neither cared.

"You have the cutest nephew," Yao commented.

Eduard smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure Toris would have loved to see his son grow up to be so great," he said.

Yao yawned and stretched a little. He laid his head down on Eduard's shoulder and closed his eyes. Eduard snaked his arm around Yao's waist and kissed his forehead. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a good half hour, just listening to the other breath and Ivan lightly snore.

Finally, Yao pulled Eduard's arms from his waist and pulled Eduard onto the bed with him. They both got under the covers and held tightly onto each other. Yao smiled lightly as he snuggled up to Eduard. Eduard just sighed in content and buried his nose into Yao's hair, smelling the young man's jasmine shampoo. He loved it. Yao smiled as Eduard ran his finger's through Yao's long silky hair.

"You're so beautiful," Eduard muttered.

"Not that beautiful," Yao said.

"Are so," Eduard said.

"Are not," Yao countered.

Eduard laughed and kissed Yao's forehead. Yao leaned up and gently put their lips together. Eduard smiled and pressed just a little bit harder. They were soon kissing full on the mouth, tongue's intertwined and dancing for dominance. It didn't really matter because Yao always let Eduard win. When they both pulled back from the kiss, Yao was shocked to find that he was on his back and Eduard was hovering over top of him with a devilish smile on his face.

"When did this happen?" Yao asked.

"Around the time you gave up the fight," Eduard answered.

"Sneak," Yao muttered.

Eduard kissed him again.

"You love it," he said.

Yao didn't say anything else and kissed Eduard again. They kissed and hugged. It was all innocent until Eduard's hand ran a little far under Yao's cheongsam and began to remove it. Yao pulled from the kiss and smiled at Eduard innocently while undoing the latches on it. As soon as the latches came fully undone, Eduard pushed the soft material off of Yao's creamy shoulders. His lips slowly followed the material. Eduard kissed Yao's chest and trailed down until he took one dusty nipple into his mouth. Yao gasped and put his head back, back arching.

"Eduard," Yao said.

Eduard smiled and sucked on the nipple, every now and again biting into it. With one hand he began to toy with the other nipple, pressing it like a button and tweaking it every now and again. Yao swatted Eduard on the head lightly.

"Stop teasing," he said.

Eduard let the nipple go and smiled.

"If you say so," he said.

So, getting right to the point, Eduard shed both of their clothes and wasted no time in burying himself into his love. Yao let out a soft breath at the heat and the intrusion and wrapped his arms around Eduard's neck. They kissed. Long, hard, and passionately. They panted and moaned as they moved against each other, making sure to be quiet so they wouldn't awaken little Ivan. Just like it came, it was gone and both men were laying, panting, recovering from their releases. Eduard intertwined their fingers and gave his love one more kiss before drifting to sleep.

Yao sighed and stared up at the ceiling, letting his body cool down. His body became relaxed but Yao's mind was not. He knew that he loved Eduard. He knew that he loved Ivan. He knew that he loved the life he had right now. But, he also knew that it all had to end sometime. So, he sighed again and fell into a sleep ridden with nothing but chaos and sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday, Ivan!" Yao exclaimed as he handed the little boy a small wrapped present.

"Oh wow! Thanks Mommy!" Ivan exclaimed and immediately went to destroying the wrapping.

Eduard smiled softly as he watched. Ivan pulled back all the wrapping and pulled out the gift that was inside. His violet eyes sparkled with wonder and awe as he saw what it was. It was a large amethyst that was in the clutches of a golden dragon with one topaz gem for one eye and a sapphire for the other. It was a necklace.

"It's so beautiful," Ivan said.

Yao smiled.

"Did I do well?" He asked.

Ivan gave a loud squeal and tackled Yao into the snow. Yao laughed and rolled around on the ground a bit with Ivan, of course being careful of the necklace. When they were done, Ivan was sitting on Yao's lap holding up the necklace.

"Mommy, is there a story that goes to this?" He asked, holding the necklace up to Yao's face.

"Yes, there is actually," Yao said.

A large smile spread across Ivan's face. He snuggled up to Yao and waited for him to tell his tale. Yao looked over at Eduard and motioned for him to come over. Eduard sighed and smiled, having a seat next to Yao so he could listen too.

"Okay. You see this big stone right here?" Yao asked, pointing to the amethyst.

Ivan nodded.

"Well, that's you, little Ivan. These eyes are Mommy and Daddy. This dragon is the love that Mommy and Daddy share in order to protect you, our son," Yao explained.

"Mommy and Daddy will always be here to protect me, right?" Ivan asked

Yao smiled a small sad smile.

"Always," he said.

Ivan smiled and nuzzled his face into Yao's chest. He clutched the necklace and wouldn't let it go, as if it were his life line. Eduard leaned over and kissed Ivan's forehead before leaning up and capturing Yao's lips with his own. Yao kissed back and leaned to kiss Ivan as well. Yao giggled a little and then leaned up, kissing Yao's cheek and then moving over to Eduard's. Both males smiled. Yao hugged Ivan to him tightly, pulling Eduard to him as well.

"Always," he muttered.

*

Bitter tears swept across Yao's face as he stood on the porch of the newly constructed house. He was trying to keep his sobs quiet as not to alert Ivan or Eduard. He wanted to say goodbye so badly but refrained himself. He knew it would just make it harder to leave. So, swallowing in his cries, Yao wiped his face, made sure his pack was secure and walked down the steps.

"Yao!" A voice shouted.

Yao froze. The tears came harder as he turned and was embraced by Eduard. Yao couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed into Eduard's arms, sobbing his eyes out. Eduard held him close, tears flowing down his own face. It was a few minutes until either could actually compose themselves enough to talk.

"I don't want to leave you and Ivan, Eduard. I want to stay here. I'm happy!" Yao exclaimed.

He pulled away and looked into Eduard's own tear streaked eyes. Tears fell from his eyes whenever Eduard blinked. He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yao. It wasn't my intention to drag you into our lives. If only you hadn't met me," Eduard said.

"Eduard, if I didn't meet you then I would have never met Ivan. You both would have died like the rest of your family. Eduard, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for falling in love with you and making you fall in love with me in return. If we weren't in love then this wouldn't be tearing us both apart. This moment wouldn't be destroying Ivan," Yao said.

Eduard looked back up at him and leaned in, kissing his lips fiercely. Passionately. Yao kissed back without hesitation. When they pulled away, Eduard gave Yao a small smile.

"I'm sorry I delayed you, Yao. I'll go back inside now," he said.

Yao gave a small nod. Eduard got up and looked at Yao one last time before turning around and walking back into the house. Yao stayed on the snowy floor for a few more minutes before he finally pulled himself up. His face became a hard mask of unemotional as he turned and walked away.

"Always," he muttered.

The last tear that Yao shed fell to the snow below.


End file.
